Snapped Canada vs 2P Canada
by Patient Harmony
Summary: The 2Ps decide to put an end to their 1Ps, once and for all. Except someone beat them to it.


**Ok, so the beginning is a little horror, but the end is humour, and borderline crack. I wasn't sure how to end it, actually, and this is what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Snapped Canada vs 2P Canada**

"So, are we all on board with the plan?" Luciano asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Allen said.

They had all agreed. It was high time to take out their 1Ps. There had been tensions for years, with a few minor squabbles here and there, but now it was time to end this once and for all.

"Alright," Luciano said. "England, the portal."

Oliver giggled, reciting the charm that would take them to the 1P world. Oh, how _fun_ it would be.

…

When they arrived at the meeting room of the 1Ps, they had to pause in shock. All of the 1Ps were already dead, with the exception of one, his entire body covered in blood, making it impossible to tell who it was, since his back was to the 2Ps.

His shoulders were shaking, and they assumed it was sobs, but when they saw the knife in his hand, they realised that he was laughing.

Horrible, insane laughing that even chilled the 2Ps.

"Who are you?" Allen demanded, trying to be brave.

The figure jumped, and slowly turned around, his laughter stopping. He stared at them with insane violet eyes, his face unreadable. And with a trademark curl, they could finally identify the nation.

Canada.

"Who am I?" he whispered. "I am who? Am I who? Who I am?" He started to laugh again, bringing chills to the 2Ps. "I hate that question. Hearing it from my 'family', my 'friends', my pet!" He laughed harder. "They always forgot me, but they can't now, eh?"

"He's snapped," Matt said, realisation hitting him.

Matthew looked at Matt, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You are me," Matthew said. "But _I_ am me. There can't be two." He chuckled. "I guess we'll have to make two one, eh?"

The other 2Ps stepped away from Matt, keeping a wary eye on the 1P. They knew what he meant, for that was what they originally wanted.

And none of the others wanted to fight the snapped nation. Not after seeing the carnage that they found themselves in.

"I have a question," Luciano said. "How did you manage to do this?"

"Doors are automatically locked when last one enters," Matthew said. "They couldn't get away. And I'm just as strong as Al. So when he asked me who I was, I broke his neck. That was the last straw. Even then, only a few people saw me, but they kept asking 'who are you', every time. No one remembered me. Not Arthur, not Francis, not Ivan… I had to get them to remember me. Or at least never forget me again."

"You're crazy," Matt said, raising his hockey stick. "But you're right. There can only be one."

…

It was chaos. The two Canadians were fighting each other mercilessly, while the rest watched. None of them wanted to get involved, convinced that the snapped 1P would be a risk they didn't want to face, if the corpses that littered the room were any indication.

And the 2Ps couldn't decide who they wanted to win. Whoever won would be the new Canada. One would be extremely violent, while the other one would simply be insane.

In other words, both would fit in quite nicely among the 2Ps.

…

Matt growled. While he was clearly the stronger one, the other was faster than him.

He slammed with his hockey stick, missing the other that had dodged at the last second. Matthew took the opportunity to slice him with his knife.

Matt grunted when the blade made a large gash along his arm, and he struck again, this time getting Matthew in the ribs.

Matthew grunted and reeled back, giving Matt another opening, which he took by slamming the stick over the other's head.

This only seemed to enrage Matthew, as his already insane eyes seemed to darken with added rage. But the insane smirk only seemed to widen.

Matthew retaliated by slashing the other's face. Matt jumped back when the sting registered on his cheek. Already he could feel the stickiness sliding down. Matthew giggled at the sight.

"The best part about this is all of the cherry syrup," Matthew giggled.

Matt felt disgusted. Clearly, when Matthew snapped, there was a definite similarity with Oliver in that regards, and while he wouldn't admit it, the thought scared him.

…

"Who do you think will win?" Oliver asked offhandedly.

"Who cares?" Allen asked. "We're going to end up with either one, anyway."

"Who would have thought that a 1P would make such a good 2P?" Luciano asked.

…

Three hours had passed, around the time when the meeting would have ended, and finally the end of the fight seemed to be in sight.

The hockey stick had been knocked out of Matt's hands, and Matthew was holding the knife high, prepared to end it, when a small alarm started beeping.

Matthew withdrew his cell phone, and his eyes widened.

"Maple," he said. "I've got to go. There's a hockey game starting in less than thirty minutes."

"What?" Matt demanded. "Why didn't you say so? I'm assuming you've prepared at your hotel room?"

"Of course."

…

"What just happened?" Luciano asked as the two Canadians rushed out of the meeting room, the doors having opened as the meeting would have finished anyway.

"Never get between a Canadian and hockey," Francois said.

"Let's get them to finish…"

"Dude, have you ever seen a Canadian when hockey is involved?" Allen asked. "Trust me, if we go there now, we'll be joining our 1Ps."

"Fine. But what are we going to do now?"

…

In the end, the 2Ps managed to take over the 1P world, but now with two Canadas. And whenever one of the 2Ps decided to return to their own world, Matthew would act as a temporary representative.

And Matthew had taken a liking to pancakes with 'cherry syrup', and a few of the other 2Ps enjoyed it as well, especially Oliver and the Italian twins. Others, like Allen, stayed far away from it.

And no one _dared_ say the words 'who are you' ever again. The snapped Canada had done what they couldn't, and they didn't want to see that side of the Canadian again.

And no one _dared_ interrupt hockey night.


End file.
